familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Engelbert Dollfuss (1892-1934)
Engelbert Dollfuss (in German: Engelbert Dollfuß; October 4, 1892 – July 25, 1934) was an Austrian Christian Social and Patriotic Front statesman. Serving previously as Minister for Forest and Agriculture, he ascended to Federal Chancellor in 1932 in the midst of a crisis for the conservative government. In early 1933, he shut down parliament, banned the Austrian Nazi party and assumed dictatorial powers. Suppressing the Socialist movement in February 1934, he cemented the rule of “austrofascism” through the authoritarian First of May Constitution. Dollfuss was assassinated as part of a failed coup attempt by Nazi agents in 1934. His regime was maintained through the Stresa Front until Adolf Hitler's annexing of Austria in 1938. Early life He was born in Texing in Lower Austria to unmarried mother Josepha Dollfuss and her lover Joseph Weninger. The couple of peasant origin was unable to get married due to financial problems. Josepha married landowner Leopold Schmutz a few months after her son's birth, who did not adopt Engelbert however as his own child. Dollfuss, who was raised as a devout Roman Catholic, was shortly in seminary before deciding to study law at the University of Vienna and then economics at the University of Berlin. Here he met Alwine Glienke, a German woman from a Protestant family, whom he married in 1921.Wer war Engelbert Dollfuß? retrieved April 19, 2012 The couple had a son and two daughters, one of which died in early childhood. Dollfuss had difficulty gaining admission into the Austro-Hungarian army in World War I because he was only 153 cm tall.Gudula Walterskirchen: Engelbert Dollfuß - Arbeitermörder oder Heldenkanzler. Vienna 2004. He was eventually accepted and sent to the Alpine Front. He was a highly decorated soldier and was briefly taken prisoner by the Italians as a prisoner of war in 1918. After the war he worked for the agriculture ministry as secretary of the Farmers' Association and became director of the Lower Austrian Chamber of Agriculture in 1927. In 1930 as a member of the conservative Christian Social Party (CS), he was appointed president of the Federal Railway System. (One of the founders of the CS was a hero of Dollfuss', Karl Freiherr von Vogelsang.) The following year he was named Minister of Agriculture and Forests. Chancellor of Austria In late May 1932, with the resignation of Karl Buresch's Christian-Social government, Dollfuss, age 39 and with only one year's experience in the Federal government, was offered the office of Chancellor by President Wilhelm Miklas, also a member of the Christian-Social Party. Accordingly, Dollfuss refused to reply, instead spending the night in his favorite church praying, returning in the morning for a bath and a spartan meal before replying to the President he would accept the offer. Dollfuss was sworn in on May 20, 1932, as head of a coalition government between the Christian-Social Party, the Landbund—a right-wing agrarian party—and Heimatblock, the parliamentary wing of the Heimwehr, a paramilitary ultra-nationalist group. The coalition assumed the pressing task of tackling the problems of the Great Depression. Much of the Austro-Hungarian Empire's industry had been situated in the areas that became part of Czechoslovakia and Yugoslavia after World War I as a result of the Treaty of Saint-Germain. Postwar Austria was therefore economically disadvantaged. Dollfuss' majority in Parliament was marginal; his government had only a one-vote majority. Dollfuss as dictator of Austria In March 1933, an argument arose over irregularities in the voting procedure. The president of the National Council (the lower house of parliament) resigned to be able to cast a vote as a parliament member. As a consequence, the two vice presidents, belonging to other parties, resigned as well to be able to vote. Without a president, the parliament could not conclude the session. Dollfuss took the three resignations as a pretext to declare that the National Council had become unworkable, and advised President Wilhelm Miklas to issue a decree adjourning it indefinitely. When the National Council wanted to reconvene days after the resignation of the three presidents, Dollfuss had police bar entrance to parliament, effectively eliminating democracy in Austria. From that point onwards, he governed as dictator by emergency decree with absolute power. Dollfuss was concerned that with German National Socialist leader Adolf Hitler becoming Chancellor of Germany in 1933, the Austrian National Socialists (DNSAP) could gain a significant minority in future elections (according to fascism scholar Stanley G. Payne, should elections have been held in 1933, the DNSAP could have mustered about 25% of the votes - contemporary TIME analysts suggests a higher support of 50%, with a 75% approval rate in the Tyrol region bordering Nazi Germany).Stanley G. Payne, A History of Fascism 1914-1945 As well, the Soviet Union's influence in Europe had increased throughout the 1920s and early 1930s. Dollfuss banned the DNSAP in June 1933 and the communists later on. Under the banner of Christian Social Party, he later on established a one-party dictatorship rule largely modeled after fascism in Italy, banning all other Austrian parties including the Social Democratic Labour Party (SDAPÖ). Social Democrats however continued to exist as an independent organization, including its paramilitary Republikaner Schutzbund, which could muster tens of thousands against Dollfuss' government. Austrofascism Dollfuss modeled Austrofascism after Italian fascism juxtaposed to Catholic corporatism and anti-secularism, dropping Austrian pretences of reunification with Germany as long as the Nazi Party remained in power. In August 1933, Mussolini's government issued a guarantee of Austrian independence. Dollfuss also exchanged 'Secret Letters' with Benito Mussolini about ways to guarantee Austrian independence. Mussolini was interested in Austria forming a buffer zone against Nazi Germany. Dollfuss always stressed the similarity of the regimes of Hitler in Germany and Joseph Stalin in the Soviet Union, and was convinced that Austrofascism and Italian fascism could counter totalitarian national socialism and communism in Europe. In September 1933 Dollfuss merged his Christian Social Party with elements of other nationalist and conservative groups, including the Heimwehr, which encompassed many workers who were unhappy with the radical leadership of the socialist party, to form the Vaterländische Front, though the Heimwehr continued to exist as an independent organization until 1936, when Dollfuss' successor Kurt von Schuschnigg forcibly merged it into the Front, instead creating the unabidingly loyal Frontmiliz as paramilitary task force. Dollfuss escaped an assassination attempt in October 1933 by Rudolf Dertill, a 22-year old who had been ejected from the military for his national socialist views. Austrian civil war and new constitution In February 1934, Nazi agents in the security forces provoked arrests of Social Democrats and unjustified searches for weapons of the Social Democrats' already outlawed Republikanischer Schutzbund. After the Dollfuss dictatorship took steps against known Social Democrats, the Social Democrats called for nationwide resistance against the government. A civil war began, which lasted from February 12 until February 27. Fierce fighting took place primarily in the East of Austria, especially in the streets of some outer Vienna districts, where large fortress-like municipal workers' buildings were situated, and in the northern, industrial areas of the province of Styria, where Nazi agents had great interest in a bloodbath between security forces and workers' militias. The resistance was suppressed by police and military power. The Social Democrats were outlawed,Protokolle des Ministerrates der Ersten Republik, Volume 8, Part 6. ISBN 3-7046-0004-0. Google Book Search. Retrieved on February 6, 2010. and their leaders were imprisoned or fled abroad. New constitution Dollfuss staged a parliamentary session with just his party members present in April 1934 to have his new constitution approved, effectively the second constitution in the world espousing corporatist ideas (after that of the Portuguese Estado Novo). The session retrospectively made all the decrees already passed since March 1933 legal. The new constitution became effective on May 1, 1934, and swept away the last remnants of democracy and the system of the first Austrian Republic. Assassination Dollfuss was assassinated on July 25, 1934, by ten Austrian Nazis (Paul Hudl, Franz Holzweber, Otto Planetta and othershttp://erfurt-web.de/PlanettaOtto&recommend_site) of Regiment 89SS who entered the Chancellery building and shot him in an attempted coup d'état, the July Putsch. Mussolini had no hesitation in attributing the attack to the German dictator: the news reached him at Cesena, where he was examining the plans for a psychiatric hospital. The Duce personally gave the announcement to the widow, who was a guest at his villa in Riccione with children. He also put at the disposal of Ernst Rüdiger Starhemberg, who spent a holiday in Venice, a plane that allowed the prince to rush back to Vienna and to face the assailants with his militia, with the permission of President Wilhelm Miklas.Richard Lamb, Mussolini and the British, 1997, p. 149 Mussolini also mobilized a part of the Italian army on the Austrian border and threatened Hitler with war in the event of a German invasion of Austria to thwart the putsch. Then he announced to the world: "The independence of Austria, for which he has fallen, is a principle that has been defended and will be defended by Italy even more strenuously", and then replaced in the main square of Bolzano the statue of Walther von der Vogelweide, a Germanic troubadour, with that of Drusus, a Roman general who conquered part of Germany. This was the greatest moment of friction between Fascism and National Socialism and Mussolini himself came down several times to reaffirm the differences in the field. The assassination of Dollfuss was accompanied by uprisings in many regions in Austria, resulting in further deaths. In Carinthia, a large contingent of northern German Nazis tried to seize power but were subdued by the Italian units nearby. At first Hitler was jubilant, but the Italian reaction surprised and convinced him that he can not even face a conflict with the powers of Western Europe, officially denied liability stating its regret for the murder of Austrian Prime Minister. He replaced the ambassador to Vienna with Franz von Papen and prevented the conspirators entering Germany, also expelling them from the Austrian Nazi Party. The Nazi assassins in Vienna, after declaring the formation of a new government under Austrian Nazi Anton Rintelen, previously exiled by Dollfuss as Austrian Ambassador to Rome, surrendered after threats from Austrian military of blowing up the Chancellery using dynamite, and were subsequently tried and executed through hanging. Kurt Schuschnigg, previously Minister of Education was appointed new chancellor of Austria after a few days, assuming the office from Dollfuss' deputy Starhemberg. Out of a population of 6.5 million, approximately 500,000 Austrians were present at Dollfuss' burial in Vienna. He is interred in the Hietzing cemetery in Vienna (includes photographs) beside his wife Alwine Dollfuss (d. 1973) and two of his children, Hannerl and Eva, all of whom were in Italy as guests of Rachele Mussolini at the time of his death, an event which saw Mussolini himself shed some tears over his slain ally. Dollfuss' son Rudolph (Rudi) Dollfuss is alive as of today. Stature Dollfuss was a very short man and his diminutive stature (155 cm = 5'2" or 150 cm = 4'11" according to the New York Times) was the object of satire; among his nicknames were 'Millimetternich' (making a portmanteau out of millimeter and Metternich), and the "Jockey". The New York Times also reported a series of jokes, including how in the coffee houses of Vienna, one could order a "Dollfuss" cup of coffee instead of a "Short Black" cup of coffee (black being the colour of the Christian Democratic political faction). In contrast to his own diminutive stature, his personal assistant and secretary Eduard Hedvicek, who later played a significant role in the unsuccessful attempt to save his life was a very large and tall man (200 cm = 6'7"). Notes and references * Assassination in Vienna, Walter B. Maass, published by Charles Scribners's Sons, New York * The Order of the Death's Head: The Story of Hitler's SS, by Heinz Zollin Höhne and Richard Barry * První zemřel kancléř, Vladimír Bauman a Miroslav Hladký, Praha 1968 * Na dně byla smrt, Otakar Brožek a Jiří Horský, Praha 1968 * Bußhoff, Heinrich, Das Dollfuß-Regime in Österreich (Berlin: Duncker & Humbolt, 1968) * Carsten, F. L., The first Austrian Republic 1918-1938 (Cambridge U.P., 1986) * Dollfuß, Engelbert, Dollfuß schafft Arbeit Pamphlet (Heimatdienst, 1933) * Ender, D, Die neue österreichische Verfassung mit dem Text des Konkordates (Wien/Leipzig: Österreichischer Bundesverlag, 1935) * Gregory, J. D., Dollfuss and his Times (Tiptree: Hutchinson & Co. Anchor, 1935) * Maleta, Alfred, Der Sozialist im Dollfuß-Österreich (Linz: Preßverein Linz, 1936) * Messner, Johannes, Dollfuß (Tyrolia, 1935) * Messner, Johannes, Dollfuss: An Austrian Patriot (Norfolk, Virginia: IHS Press, 2003) * Moth, G., Neu Österreich und seine Baumeister (Wien: Steyrermühl-Verlag, 1935) * Österreichischer Bundespressedienst, Der Führer Bundeskanzler Dr. Dollfuß zum Feste des Wiederaufbaues 1. Mai 1934 (Österreichischer Bundespressedienst, 1934) * Sugar, Peter (ed.) Native Fascism in the Successor States (Seattle 1971) * Tálos, Emmerich & Neugebauer, Wolfgang, Austrofaschismus (Vienna: Lit. Verlag, 2005) * Walterskirchen, Gudula Engelbert Dollfuß, Arbeitermörder oder Heldenkanzler (Vienna: Molden Verlag, 2004) * Weber, Hofrat Edmund, Dollfuß an Oesterreich, Eines Mannes Wort und Ziel (Wien: Reinhold Verlag, 1935) * Winkler, Franz, Die Diktatur in Oesterreich (Zürich/Leipzig, Orell Füssli Verlag, 1935) * Zweig, Stefan, Die Welt von Gestern, eines Dichters von Morgen (Frankfurt am Main/Bonn: Athenäum, 1965) External links *Video: Dollfuss gives a speech in Burgenland 1933 (mpeg, 6,1 kb) *[http://www.angeluspress.org/oscatalog/item/8044/dollfuss-an-austrian-patriot Dollfuss: An Austrian Patriot by Father Johannes Messner] at Angelus Press Category:Born in Texingtal Category:Died in Vienna Category:Born in Austria-Hungary Category:Austrian Ministers of Defence Category:Assassinated heads of state Category:Austrian anti-communists Category:Chancellors of Austria Category:Foreign ministers of Austria Category:Austrofascists Category:Austrian Civil War Category:World War I prisoners of war held by Italy Category:Attempted assassination survivors Category:Assassinated Austrian politicians Category:Austrian Roman Catholics Category:Deaths by firearm in Austria Category:Christian Social Party (Austria) politicians Category:Austrian prisoners of war Category:People murdered in Austria Category:Assassinated heads of government Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Famous people